MOOSTAFA
is a and the first in . It spawns in its own special Arena in the Desert Biome. Technical * It has 18,000 Health * It deals with the lowest damage to Structures of any boss. * It deals 40 damage per hit. * It deals 100 Damage on contact. * It swings at most once every second * It is immune to Pit Traps. * It is affected by the poison. * It always spawns in the center of the desert in a ring of Stone Mines. * It gives 8,000 Gold and 100 Food to its killer. * It respawns 1 minute after you defeat it. Strategy * Using Daggers against MOOSTAFA is a risky bet, as it has the lowest range of any Weapon, along with the Tool Hammer. ** However, if you rush in, land a few hits, then go out, you can do theoretically infinite damage without taking any, if you get the timing right. ** Also, each attack it does will only cost you a single Cookie, so being hit isn't too bad. * The Polearm is less effective, due to its low fire rate. ** It is very effective, however, for herding MOOSTAFA into one location, due to its powerful knockback. ** With the Polearm, you can go to the MOOSTAFA Arena and hit him through the stone when he can't hit you. The Katana can also do this. * Try taking it down in teams. Always have at least one partner, to be cautious. ** Or if you are skilled enough, you can simply just solo it. * Keep enemies away from MOOSTAFA. Don't let them steal your kill. * Stay away from MOOSTAFA's giant axe. A good way to do this is with a , though these do tend to be weaker and make you slower. * When MOOSTAFA is preparing to attack, it will rapidly rotate to take aim, pause for a short time, then charge at its target while swinging its axe. Learn these signs so that you can dodge his attacks. * The easiest way to beat MOOSTAFA is to get a Cactus between you and it. MOOSTAFA will repeatedly run into it, and when MOOSTAFA's health is low enough, you can finish it off with your own Weapon. * Another way to beat MOOSTAFA, especially when there are no nearby Cacti, is to get it at mine and hit it with a long-range Weapon while avoiding its rushes and maneuvering around the mine to keep MOOSTAFA approximately opposite from you. * Try leading MOOSTAFA into the entrance to the arena. At some angles, you can hit him with a Sword but he can't hit you. ** To get him into the entrance, use to push him back. Alternatively, you can use , as they have powerful knockback, but will be damaged by contact. * MOOSTAFA won't attack you unless you attack him if you have Bull Mask equipped. This means you can freely go after the Treasure. * If MOOSTAFA is proving to be a nuisance, you can use the Teleporter to teleport it away. * In sandbox, place turrets around him and use long-range to hit him. He will back up and will be hard for it to hit you. * In regular, just use long-range and hit him behind a rock wall so he won’t hit you. * When he is low on health, he will hit you in 5 strikes Trivia * When Yendis Entertainment first announced MOOSTAFA, he put him next to the Treasure. This Treasure Chest appeared in game one update after version 1.0. * This mob has the best AI in the game but is extremely slow. * His image file is "enemy", which is unusual as all other Mobs have either their name or their species in their image file name. http://moomoo.io/img/animals/enemy.png * It bears a resemblance to The Thief gear. History * 1.6.4 - Reduced Gold to 8,000 (Secret Update) * 1.1 - Added Treasure and MOOFIE to the arena, increased health from 10,000 to 18,000, decreased speed from ??? to 0.0007, added 60 second spawn delay, (so people can leave arena) it can now break walls, increased Gold from 3,000 to 10,000, made AI better, and Turrets can now attack it. * 1.0 - Added MOOSTAFA Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/animals/enemy.png Category:Bosses